1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of fishing lures and artificial bait, and more particularly to the field of lures particularly suited for ocean fishing and for catching bottom fish in deep water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the design of fishing lures is generally more of an art than a science, there are two distinct methods which have been used commonly for designing lures. One method is to give the lure an appearance resembling a smaller fish, fly, or other bait which will attract the fish. The other technique is to design a lure which will move erratically through the water so that it imitates the motion of live bait.
The design of deep-water fishing lures (in excess of 200 feet depth) presents a special problem in that the lure must be heavily weighted in order to remain near the bottom despite the action of heavy currents and tides. The weight of the lure tends to dampen its motion in the water, and makes it more difficult to produce the erratic movement that is desired. A second problem with deep-water lures is that it is difficult for the fisherman to recognize when the hook has grappled or become tangled in the line, since the lure is so deep. A lure which is designed to undergo erratic motion through the water is more likely to grapple, and conversely a lure which is constructed to prevent grappling will tend to move along a regular trajectory.
Many lures have been designed to imitate a small fish and to move erratically through the water when the line is trolled, casted or jigged. Lures having fins, skirts, and eccentrically weighted bodies have been used to produce this irregular movement. Such lures have been designed only for fishing relatively near the surface or in shallow water, and are generally unsuited for deep-water fishing.
A conventional method for deep-water fishing is to use a heavy "cannon-ball" type of sinker, with bait and hooks located upwardly along the line. This method is severely limited in the degree of irregularity which can be imparted to the motion of the bait. Weighted lures have also been used for deep-water fishing, but they generally suffer from the same drawback.
One particular jig which is designed for deep-water salmon fishing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,826 (Metzler). This jig is comprised of an elongated plate-like tapered lead body with a transverse bend, having an oblique end face. The line passes through the jig longitudinally, and is fastened to the hook at the narrow end of the jig. The jig is designed to undergo a wobbling rotational motion about the axis of the line when it is drawn through the water. However when the line is jigged, or raised up and down, this device will generally sink with the hook upwardly disposed and will therefore tend to grapple and tangle the line.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fishing lure which is heavily weighted for deep-water fishing, and which will undergo a variety of erratic movements when it is trolled or jigged. It is also desirable to provide a lure which resembles a small bait fish, and which will not grapple. It is further desirable to provide a lure which is rugged and durable, and inexpensive to construct. In addition, it is desirable to provide a lure which may be strung in series with other similar lures along a fishing line.